


Snapchat

by SuilaidRowan



Category: Bright (2017), Monster Girls | Monster Boys, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Orc - Freeform, One Shot, Orcs, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: Callie and Nick enjoy a quiet night in  ❤︎
Relationships: nick jakoby/callie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [margaritamamaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritamamaaa/gifts).



Nick entered his house, dumping the keys on the small table that lay flush against the wall beside him as he kicked his shoes off and called out for Callie. 

“I’m here,” came her reply, and he smiled to himself as he nudged his boots out of the way and shrugged out of his coat. 

“I got take out.” 

“Did you?” 

Callie looked up from her phone when Nick drew closer and leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

“Hey, what was that?” Callie protested, and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, quickly bringing him back down for a proper kiss. 

“Mmsorry,” Nick mumbled against her lips. 

“You look tired.” 

“I am a bit… been a long day.” 

“Well let me deal with that,” Callie replied softly, the warmth in her honey eyes never failing to draw him in. She stood up from the couch and snatched the bag of takeout from his hands. 

“I hope you were in the mood for Chinese.” 

“I am, but I’d eat anything you brought home,” Callie replied smoothly, and she shot him a smile as she placed the bag on the counter and started pulling out plates and cutlery for them to use. 

Nick leaned with his butt against the back of a chair, and he sighed quietly as he rubbed his sore neck with one hand. 

“You want a bit of everything?” 

He looked up at the sound of Callie’s voice. She had pulled all the styrofoam packages out from the bag and held a big metal spoon in her hand as she looked at him expectantly. 

“Yeah, lay it on me.”

Callie laughed, and then she turned back around and started scooping a generous portion of fried rice onto one of the plates. Nick sauntered forward, standing close behind her, and he couldn’t resist touching her. He leaned his chin against her small shoulder, lips brushing against the curve of her neck as his thick mottled colored hands lightly roamed down her thighs, feeling the soft material of her jeans beneath his palms. 

Her silky dark hair tickled his nose as Callie laughed again and shrugged her shoulders, forcing Nick to move. 

“Hey, do you wanna eat or not? Your choice,” she teased. 

“I wanna eat, yeah… and other things.” 

“I thought you were tired.” 

“Never too tired for you,” Nick shot back, but he stopped trying to distract Callie and instead lightly groped her butt before walking back over to the couch. 

Dating Callie was an otherworldly experience. It didn’t matter how fucking exhausted he was from being worked to the bone every day for weeks now since his superiors had some sort of personal vendetta against him _ again.  _

Nothing he ever endured on the job could dampen his spirits when it came to Callie. All it took was one sarcastic text from her at lunch and he’d have a bounce in his step for the rest of the afternoon, thinking about how much he looked forward to seeing her later on. What they were gonna eat, watch, where they would fuck that night… all of it filled his head and he couldn’t have been happier. 

Callie finished dishing out the food and she walked over to where Nick was sitting. She placed one of the plates down in front of him, and he mumbled his thanks as he stifled a yawn. 

“What trouble did you get into today?” She asked and she took a seat beside him at the table. 

“Me, trouble?” Nick growled, but as he snatched up his fork he was smiling. “Too much. It’s exhausting dealing with so many idiots.” 

“Downtown again?” 

“Yeah,” Nick shrugged, and he glanced over at Callie with his round yellow eyes. “It’s fine, should slow down soon.”

“What if it doesn’t?” 

“It will,” Nick replied firmly, and then he shrugged again. “Either way, I always make time for you.” 

“Yes, I do appreciate it,” Callie murmured, and she reached out to rub his back with an affectionate expression. 

“You say that like being with you is a favor. You’re my  _ girlfriend _ , Cal.” 

“Shut up and eat your food, it’s getting cold.”

But Callie’s smile could light up the room, and the light blush that crept across her cheeks made his heart soar as they both turned back to their meals in comfortable silence, occasionally asking one another a question or commenting about something. 

When they were finished, Nick insisted on washing the dishes. Callie finally relented after he made a big stink about it by pouting his bottom lip while firmly clenching the plate they were both holding onto until she caved. She thought he was a huge dork but also found his little outburst all too cute and she had leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss him, smiling as Nick melted against her. When she pulled back his breath was shaky and he almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing but then he quickly spun around and turned the tap on while Callie slunk back over to the couch to wait. 

She picked up her phone, idly scrolling through it while listening to the sounds of Nick washing the dishes. She caught up on her messages and then opened the snapchat app to see what filters they had going on today. Her eyes lit up when she spotted a new flower crown filter and held the phone up to her face to test it out. 

Nick finished washing the fork and then packed up their leftover takeout before he wandered over to where Callie was sitting. 

“I keep seeing you use that,” he commented as he plopped down beside her and slung his arm around your shoulders. “What is it?” 

“This?” Callie asked, and she giggled as she turned the phone towards Nick’s face. 

He blinked, eyes wide as his face was transformed into a dog. He opened his mouth to speak and when the tongue feature popped out he burst out laughing. 

“It’s snapchat. You’ve never heard of it?”

“Oh, I might have heard of it before,” Nick mumbled, and he leaned in closer, nudging Callie’s cheek with his nose. 

“You gotta get it! Where’s your phone?”

“Uhh,” Nick grimaced, but he shoved his hand into his pants pocket and produce his phone for her. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun. It’s more than just silly filters.”

“Is it?”

“It’s to connect with people with pictures, you can only view them one or two times so it’s fleeting.”

“You like that?” Nick asked, and he absently rubbed her thigh while he leaned into her, watching Callie as she navigated his phone. He turned his head and kissed her smooth cheek, grinning as she kissed his forehead in return. 

“I do, it’s just a neat concept y’know?” 

“Just appreciate the moment,” Nick mumbled, and he leaned his head against her shoulder. 

“Exactly.” 

Nick was tired, that much was obvious. But something else was calling his attention, and it was growing a bit too difficult to think about anything else. He rubbed her thigh, steadily moving a little closer, testing the waters. Callie seemed preoccupied with downloading the app for him but she was well aware of what he was doing as his thick fingers toyed with the button of her jeans.

“Callie,” Nick started. 

“Yes?” Callie replied sweetly. 

“Do you gotta do that now?” Nick continued as he slid up, and before she could respond he gently snatched the phone from her hands and tossed it onto the couch beside him. 

In an instant he was on her, his soft lips pressed against hers in a heated kiss. Callie slipped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer, her hot breath ghosting against him as they made out on the couch for a few heated minutes. 

Nick was unleashed. He couldn’t stop if he wanted, every time she touched him it was like a beast was stirred within himself. He was drunk on the feeling of Callie as she ran the palm of her hand up and down his smooth head, her nails scraping against his mottled skin. 

He shifted Callie so she was laying on the couch with him hovering over top of her, his thick arms keeping him hoisted up so he didn’t crush her beneath his great weight. But they were joined at the hips, Callie’s legs hooked around his and she moaned as Nick trailed hot kisses down her neck, digging her nails into his back as he grazed his teeth against her sensitive skin. 

“Mmn Nick,” Callie panted, feeling faint as the heat inside of her was rising with each grind of his hips. 

“What?” Nick mumbled, but he continued kissing her, his hand slipping under her shirt and sinking into her like she was butter. 

“Your couch… it’s… a little small.” 

“That’s never stopped us before?” Nick teased, but he paused, bringing his head back to look at her. 

Callie laughed, and she trailed her hand across his cheek, reaching up to brush her fingers along the curve of his pointed ear. 

Nick shivered as she touched the part of his ear that was mangled but forced himself to look into her eyes. They were like melted caramel, and his stomach ached as Callie gazed up at him, her cheeks flushed as she smiled at him with a smile that made his heart swell with love. 

“I want you to make love to me tonight.” 

“I can do that,” Nick mumbled, and he made a noise in the back of his throat as Callie squeezed her legs tighter; his hardon rubbing against her even more. 

With impressive speed, Nick gathered Callie into his arms and hoisted her up. He effortlessly carried her, grinning like an idiot as she clung to him, her sweet giggles echoing in his ears while he stumbled towards his bedroom. He flung the door open, not wasting any time as he lowered her onto the bed and began stripping off her clothes. 

“Fuck you smell so good,” he groaned as he buried his face between her breasts, growling softly as Callie raked her nails across his shoulders. 

“Take me, Nick,” Callie moaned, arching her back into him as his mouth hungrily sought her breast with his mouth. 

But his patience was too thin. He needed to be inside of her, ached for it so desperately. Work was royally kicking his ass and weeks of pent of emotions were threatening to spill out. Callie tugged at his shirt, sliding it up his back and in an instant it was off along with the rest of his clothes and joined the growing pile on the floor. 

“I’m yours, Nick,” Callie mumbled as he captured her lips once more. 

Nick snarled, his eyes squeezed shut as he grasped Callie’s silky tan thighs, his cock throbbing hard as he guided it between her plump pussy lips. He cried out, his breath coming out in short, sharp gasps as he thrust his hips, her body easily granting him access as he entered her. She fit like a glove, the perfect piece of his puzzle, and she wrapped her arms around him, nails digging so hard into his mottled skin she almost drew blood as Nick lost all control. 

“Fuck, Callie!” Nick moaned, his hips thrusting so expertly it made her see stars. 

“Fuck me Nick,” Callie whimpered, her head lolling back as the heat inside of her was ready to burst. “Come on baby...” 

As they fucked there on the bed it was like everything was right in the world. It was just the two of them and no one else, moving in perfect sync to the peak of ecstasy. She could feel every emotion rolling off of Nick as he panted and gasped and growled, his eyes squeezed shut and face pressed into the crook of her neck. The arms that clutched her were trembling but his powerful legs were relentless as he thrust his hips with wild abandonment, plunging so deep inside Callie’s warm cunt he was delirious with pleasure. 

“Callie, Callie,” Nick moaned, and a moment later his body stiffened as he came. 

Callie’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt Nick filling him like nobody else could. Her nails scraped across his skin, her body writhing as she was tipped over the edge and came with him. Their moans swirled together, filling the room with its sweet sound. 

Nick weakly rocked his hips, sending little tremors through Callie's body as she floated on the high of her climax. She let out a shaky breath, her chest heaving from labored breaths. She let out a small noise and a grin spread across her face as Nick collapsed on the bed beside her, his softening cock still buried inside, and she kept him there for a while, not wanting to be apart just yet. 

“Nick,” Callie murmured softly, her leg hooked around his thick thigh, and she fondly rubbed the arm that was slung across her chest. 

“Mmyeah?” Nick replied sleepily, and it took all of his effort to raise his head just a few inches off the bed. 

“You’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine baby. Are you alright?”

“I’m good… just worry about you, is all.” 

Nick smiled, his eyes half-closed as he shuffled closer and planted a kiss on her sweaty cheek. 

“I love you Callie.” 

“I love you too, but tomorrow you’re learning how to use snapchat.”

Nick paused as her words sunk in; he was almost asleep. He laughed and nuzzled his nose against her with a small hum. 

“Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> 💛💛💛


End file.
